Close to Home
by Whitewaters
Summary: Clark is not the only one - this is written in script form. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


  
"CLOSE TO HOME "  
  
ACT 1  
  
_Parents are fighting_  
  
**Mom **You don't get it, your never home, always  
working late, or out with the guys or whatever it is that  
you do when your not here, while your daughter is always  
running away.  
  
**Dad** Oh sure she's just my daughter now, when it's  
convenient for you ( Mom cuts him off)  
  
**Mom** That's not the point, and thank God she always  
comes back, but one day she won't and you'll never  
see her again. Now is that how you want to spend  
your time, with everyone else except your family?  
  
**Dad** No, of course not, but your so quick to blame  
me. If I' m not around, have to wonder what you do or say  
to her that makes her want to leave?  
  
**Mom** Okay, okay fine, this isn't getting us anywhere  
again! We just keep blaming each other, we have to find a solution to all of this.  
  
_The daughter walks in, they are in the living room and she is standing on the stairs.  
_  
**Daughter** Well, well, well, so glad to see the two of you  
getting along so well (she pauses) Love you guys.  
  
_She walks up stairs to her room, they did not hear her at all. In her room she turns on the radio and plays "Dust in the Wind "by Kansas. She scrambles for items as she packs her back pac quickly.  
  
Night has fallen, she climbs out her window and starts to run down her front lawn, then she speed runs (like Clark) down the street. Ends up at a bus terminal.  
_  
**Daughter** Well, here I go again, and maybe this time I  
will actually have some luck. ( pulls out a map) Let's see  
where do I go now ( blindly points to a spot on the map,  
opens her eyes ) Here I come.  
  
_While driving you see her reflection in the bus window and a road sign indicated "Smallville 120 km" as the bus drives by. The bus ends up having a flat tire, the driver gets out to see how bad it is, puts a call into the company.  
_  
**Bus Driver** Sorry folks, have a flat and it's going to  
be about 2 hours or so before someone gets here and we'll  
be on our way.  
  
**Daughter** ( to herself, quietly) don't want to wait any  
longer, I want to get going. I'm too excited.  
  
_She gets up, grabs her pac and off the bus she goes.  
_  
**Bus Driver** Where are you going?  
  
**Daughter **Gotta go, I'm not sitting here for 2 hours.  
  
**Bus Driver** I can't let you go, it's late and how safe  
do you think it is for a girl like you?  
  
**Daughter** I am not your average girl, I'll be just fine,  
Bye.  
  
_She walks off into the night._  
  
ACT 1 SCENE 1  
  
_Clark, Chole and Pete are talking in the school hall about the fall/winter festival that's in the main street that day. They make there way outside the school.  
  
Daughter walks causally into town right to the festival. She walks to a booth where a girl is selling hand made jewellery  
_  
**Booth Girl** Would you like to try a piece on and see  
how it looks, I make them myself from the meteor rocks.  
  
**Daughter** I can see that and no thanks.  
  
_Just then 3 guys horse playing, run into the girls and the booth knocking everything over/down. Daughter lands on top of some of the meteor jewellery_.  
  
**Daughter** What the hell do you guys think you doing?  
  
**Guy 1** Were just horse play, lost control, take  
it easy.  
  
**Guy 2** Yeah, no need to flip out, we'll help  
clean up.  
  
**Booth Girl** You bet you will.  
  
_One of the guys is helping the daughter up, which allows us to see that a piece of kryptonite is embedded into her side and is slowly seeping in. At the same time she falls and gets hurt, Clark gets this funny feeling/look on his face while he's still with his friends but dismisses it.  
_  
ACT 1 SCENE 2  
  
_While dazed and feeling a bit weak she makes her way into the Talon. She sits down, Lana makes her way to her.  
_  
**Lana **You look a bit beat, you okay?  
  
**Daughter **Yeah, some guys ran into me and knocked the  
wind out of me.  
  
**Lana **That's the guys around here for you, are  
you hurt?  
  
**Daughter** My sides sore, but I'll be okay.  
  
**Lana** You want some coffee or something?  
  
**Daughter** Coffee's fine, thanks.  
  
**Lana **( as she pours the coffee ) I am Lana.  
  
**Daughter** Orinthia, nice to meet you.  
  
**Lana** What a beautiful name.  
  
**Orinthia** Thanks.  
  
**Lana** You new in town, I've never seen you  
before?  
  
**Orinthia** Just arrived last night.  
  
** Lana** Are you staying or passing by?  
  
**Orinthia** Depends! but I hope I'll be staying if I find  
what I'm looking for.  
  
**Lana** And what would that be?  
  
**Orinthia** Not sure, I'll know it when I see it.  
  
**Lana **Well I hope you find what your looking  
for, and hope to see you around, excuse me.  
  
**Orinthia** ( to herself ) Or I'll know when I find him.  
  
_Still in the Talon, she starts to get a funny feeling and it's getting stronger. At the same time Clark and his friends are very close to the Talon.  
_  
**Chole** Let's go and grab a coffee or something to warm up!  
  
**Clark** I can't I have to go, help my dad before it get's too  
dark.  
  
** Pete** Well have fun, see you later.  
  
**Clark** Yeah, take care.  
  
_As Chole and Pete are walking in, Orinthia pushes her way through them.  
_  
**Chole** Excuse me! Watch were your going, your not  
the only one here, you know.  
  
**Pete** Hey, be careful.  
  
** Chole** Some people, no manners.  
  
_By the time she gets outside Clark is gone. She almost literally runs into Lex.  
_  
**Lex** Oh slow down it can't be that important that  
you would almost run people down for? Or can it?  
  
**Orinthia** How about connecting with your destiny?  
  
**Lex** Well that is important, but it's not that  
simple ti find or get.  
  
**Orinthia **Sure it is, you'll know , then all you have to  
do is go for it.  
  
_Orinthia is getting closer to Lex, in a seductive way, wonder if he's the feeling she's been getting.  
_  
**Lex** And how does one know when they've found  
destiny?  
  
**Orinthia** Easy they just feel it ( at the same time she  
caresses his cheek ) and sorry your not it. ( she says  
almost disappointedly )  
  
**Lex** Not it?  
  
**Orinthia** Not my destiny, it's a shame you have lots  
going for you.  
  
_She starts walking away  
_  
**Lex** Who are you?  
  
**Orinthia** The names Orinthia.  
  
**Lex** What unique unusual name?  
  
**Orinthia** walks back to him and whispers in his ear.  
  
**Orinthia** It means to excite, to stir ones mind.  
  
_She pulls away from him winks and walks around the corner, Lex goes after her and she is gone.  
_  
**Lex** Interesting.  
  
_Back in the Talon.  
_  
**Lana** ( to Chole ) She's going to look for something.  
  
**Chole** Like what and in that much of a hurry?  
  
**Lana** Don't know, any way, did you guys have a good time  
at the festival?  
  
**Pete** Yeah, were not done, but need to warm up a  
bit, so how about 2 hot chocolates?  
  
**Lana** Coming up.  
  
ACT 2 SCENE 1  
  
_The next day, Orinthia is in front of the school, just hanging out. The bell rings Clark walks out, her senses start up again and she starts looking around trying to pin point where it is coming from. She makes her way towards Clark, just then Pete comes running out. Orinthia backs off._  
  
**Pete** Hey Clark! you busy later on, I kind of  
have some heavy stuff to move and I could sure use your  
help?  
  
**Clark** Yeah sure ( in mid sentence Clark turns  
toward Orinthia)  
  
_Standing there, they make major eye contact. Clark turns back to Pete.  
_  
**Clark** Pete, do you see that girl standing behind me, give or  
take about 5' 4", brown curly hair and brown eyes ( with a smile ) very cute looking?  
  
**Pete** There's no one there (Clark turns around  
and does not see her, his face shows uncertainty ) but the  
girl that you just described sounds a lot like the girl  
that ran into Chole and me yesterday at the Talon after you  
left. She was in a big hurry, ask Lana! why? Who is she?  
  
**Clark** I don't know, I just have a feeling about  
her. Pete ah gotta go I'll see you later.  
  
_Clark ends up at that Talon.  
_  
**Clark** Hey Lana, enjoying the festival?  
  
_Orinthia walks into the Talon, and sits in another section of the café watching them.  
_  
**Lana** Well it's bringing in a lot of business,  
and I am not going to complain. So what can I do for you?  
  
**Clark** My mom wants your order list, she wants to  
get started.  
  
**Lana** Oh sure here. ( pulls the list out of her  
apron )  
  
**Clark** Pete told me that some girl ran into you  
guys earlier, what was that all about?  
  
**Lana** I really don't know, she's looking for  
something.  
  
**Clark** Looking for what?  
  
**Lana** Don't know, what's with all the interest  
in her?  
  
**Clark** Nothing, just curious.  
  
_Orinthia's side beings to hurt._  
  
**Orinthia** Oh, I gotta do something about this pain, it's  
just killing me.  
  
_Clark senses her and turns and sees her walking out. He leaves Lana with another cheap excuse.  
_  
**Clark** Well I better get this list off to my mom.  
Bye  
  
**Lana** Leaving so soon , stay a bit.  
  
_Clark starts walking away.  
_  
**Clark** Maybe I'll come back later.  
  
_Outside Clark sees no one, with his keen vision he looks for her and spots her in the park. Looks around while no one watching he speed runs to her. In the Park.  
_  
**Clark** How'd she get here so fast? And where is  
she now?  
  
_From behind a tree she pops out.  
_  
**Orinthia** You're a lot cuter then I ever thought you'd  
be. So what took you so long?  
  
**Clark **( with a puzzled look on his face ) What?  
  
**Orinthia **Do you not feel it? At the school? At the café?  
Or even last night? You must have or you would not be here  
with me now.  
  
**Clark** Who are you?  
  
**Orinthia **We should talk in private!  
  
_Lex see Clark and Orinthia talking together from a cross the street and wonders how Clark knows Orinthia. They make their way out of the park and now are out of Lex' view.  
_  
**Clark** So answer me. Who are you? And why have  
you been following me?  
  
**Orinthia **Your not the only one anymore, at least here.  
  
**Clark** What are you talking about? Never mind, I  
don't want to know, I am out of here.  
  
**Orinthia **Not so fast, you have questions and want  
answers, don't you? ( silence ) But first catch me if you  
can or at least keep up with me.  
  
_Orinthia winks at Clark and right in front of his eyes she super speeds away. Clark's eye's popping out of his system in shock to what he has seen. He super speeds after her. Lex walks over to where they should be_.  
  
**Lex** What's her story and what does it have to do  
with Clark?  
  
ACT 2 SCENE 2  
  
_They end up in a open field, not too far from the Kent farm home.  
_  
**Clark **What the hell is going on? How did you do  
that? What kind of drugs are you on?  
  
**Orinthia **Very cute, but you don't catch on too quickly  
do you? I had to make sure that it was you, in fact, I still have to make sure, touch me.  
  
_She raises her hand up to him , he paused for a minute then presses his hand against her's and they fold fingers. Once they have done so, she gets a surge of energy and he feels a small shock_.  
  
** Orinthia** Oh, that was interesting!  
  
**Clark** What?  
  
**Orinthia** Us connecting, I'm Orinthia by the way.  
  
**Clark** Clark.  
  
_She grabs her side and folds over.  
_  
**Clark** Your hurt! What happened?  
  
**Orinthia** I can't be hurt, we don't get hurt.  
  
_Orinthia explains what happened when she arrived in town at the festival.  
_  
**Orinthia** Look at me and tell me what's inside of me.  
  
**Clark** I don't know what your talking about, I  
can't do that.  
  
**Orinthia** Clark, don't play dumb or lie to me, not now I  
am hurt, pain and I shouldn't be. Did it hurt when we  
touched?  
  
**Clark** No why would you think I would get hurt  
from touching you?  
  
**Orinthia** Kryptonite is the one thing that can hurt you,  
could hurt me ( she pauses ) that's it, Clark kryptonite.  
Clark I have the same super speed that you have, mind you  
I'm not even close to being as strong as you, I'm only your  
soul mate.  
  
**Clark** My what ?Your nuts ( he starts to raise  
his voice and Orinthia cuts in off )  
  
** Orinthia** ( in a loud voice - to over power him ) I know  
that you came here in the meteor shower, I know that you  
have the strength of steel, that you run as fast as bullet  
and that kryptonite hinders you, I know that this is not  
your home, coz I am not of Earth either. My whole life I  
have had this sunken feeling that I was missing something.  
I learned quickly that I was not the same as everyone else,  
and it bugged the hell out of me, feeling different, my  
parents don't even know, which later I learned that they  
adopted me.  
  
_I have been travelling looking and feeling the need to fill a void, the minute I came to Smallville I knew search was over and touching you feels so right and natural, as if I have known you my whole life, I am so glad that I remembered everything when we touched.  
_  
**Clark **( completely shocked )Forgot? What did you  
forget?  
  
**Orinthia **Nothing, only that I was not meant to remember  
who I really am or who you are, just in case I never found  
you. I know nothing seems in order, I'm all over the place  
with this, I'm just so excited and working on impulse.  
  
**Clark** My house is not far from here lets go.  
  
_They both super speed and end up in the Kent barn.  
_  
**Clark **Are you Okay? You look a bit pale! I  
never would have guessed this would be happening to me this  
morning, or any other time, I'll admit that I do feel a  
connection and that it is getting stronger.  
  
_She leans in and gives him a small kiss, they slightly part and are looking intensely into each others eyes, then Clark quickly grabs her and passionately kisses her. Lana is coming to see Clark and through the crack of the barn door she see Clark grabbing Orinthia and kissing her._  
  
**Lana** I guess it's never meant to be.  
  
**Orinthia** I'm so glad that I finally found you.  
  
_She kisses him once again and falls through his arms to the ground.  
_  
** Orinthia** Clark you have to help me, it hurts.  
  
_Clark stares at her very intensely and as some short time passes he begins to see into her and he see a piece of Kryptonite lodged inside her.  
_  
**Orinthia** Clark it's killing me, I have to find a way to  
get it out, what type of tools are lying around that I can  
use?  
  
**Clark** Orinthia I can't let you do that, it's too  
dangerous.  
  
**Orinthia** I have too, and once I get myself open you have  
to leave me, you can't be too close to the kryptonite.  
  
**Clark** I'm not leaving you ( he pauses ) wait  
here I'll be right back, I am going to get my parents.  
  
_By the time Orinthia gets to say anything Clark super speeds out.  
_  
**Orinthia** I don't know what he's thinking, but I can't  
let anyone find out.  
  
_She tries to super speed out, but is too leak, starts to run normally and falls. Clark returns with his parents, they see her fall. Clark's father helps her up.  
_  
**Orinthia **Oh boy I'm just so clumsy, I better be going,  
Clark I will get your notes later, see you in school.  
  
**Mrs. Kent** Clark told us who you are and what happened to  
you, we're going to try and help you.  
  
_Orinthia gives Clark a dirty look_  
  
**Clark** It's okay, they know everything.  
  
**Mr. Kent** We are the ones who found Clark and have been  
there for him since he got here and we will help you as  
well, where are your parents maybe they can help as well?  
  
**Orinthia** No, they don't care, and besides they don't  
know about me either, I need some of your tools ( she  
pauses in pain - veins are starting to show and are getting  
worse ) Clark where is it?  
  
**Clark** Where's what?  
  
**Orinthia** Your pod, you still have it, please take me to  
it.  
  
_They take Orinthia to the pod._  
  
**Clark** What are you going to do?  
  
**Orinthia** ( as she beings to tear up ) It's killing me I  
have to go, I can't believe this is it, I just found you  
after all this time. Clark you have to listen to me  
carefully, I don't have much left in me. There is more to  
you then what you know, your journey is far from over, as  
long as you keep away from Kryptonite ( she says jokingly )  
  
_Clark after looking so seriously he smiles with her. Orinthia takes off her necklace, which is a crystal, the same as of their planet.  
_  
**Orinthia** Always hold this close to your heart, something  
to remember me not just for now but for always, it's a  
piece of home, you will see for yourself one day.  
  
_They hug and kiss the veins disappear for a moment and when they part they are back, they softly whisper their goodbyes. Orinthia walks towards the pod in pain, puts her fingers on the hexagon.  
_  
**Orinthia** Smart your not keeping your key with your pod.  
Remember Clark always in your heart and in your head, stop  
being so hard on yourself and embrace the beauty and power  
within, it's who you are. I am sorry that I am not staying  
and answering all your questions, but the answers will find  
you don't worry.  
  
_Orinthia touches the pod once again with tear in her eye's.  
_  
**Orinthia** Goodby Clark, my super boy.  
  
_The veins are now covering her face, she moaning in pain she becomes a bright light, and beings to float off the ground. They both are floating ( but you don't see him floating up - the camera shows them looking into each others eyes ) She blows him a kiss and winks and is gone.  
_  
**Mrs. Kent** Clark, Clark come down.  
  
_You then see Clark floating on his own. He slowly floats down.  
_  
**Clark** Was I doing that on my own?  
  
**Mr. Kent** I do believe so son.  
  
**Clark** Dad, look where Orinthia was it's the  
kryptonite that was inside her.  
  
_Clark stares at it, Mr. Kent goes and picks it up._  
  
**Mr. Kent** I am going to get rid of this now, I'll see the both of  
you in the house.  
  
**Clark** No dad, please keep it safe for me in a  
box.  
  
**Mr. Kent** shakes his head "yes" and mom and dad walk out leaving Clark with the pod. A tear rolls down Clark's cheek.  
  
ACT 3 SCENE 1  
  
_Clark makes his way to Lana's café, where she is cleaning up, sits down at the bar in front of her, Lana sees the crystal and as she reaches for it he pulls away from her reach.  
_  
**Lana** Where did you get that?  
  
** Clark** Orinthia gave it to me.  
  
**Lana** Oh how is Orinthia, the two of you seem to  
be getting very close lately ?  
  
**Clark** She's gone.  
  
**Lana **Oh Clark I am sorry, looks like she was  
not the right one for you, it's better that she left, it's  
not like you need her.  
  
**Clark** Don't, how can you say that, you didn't  
even know her, it was beyond her control, she had to go and  
there was nothing I could do to help her or have her stay.  
  
_Clark walks away upset with what Lana said. Lana's face falls with stock. Lex listening in, walks to Lana._  
  
** Lex** Well that seemed a bit odd for someone who  
hardly knew her , well, you'd think the guy was in love  
with her, I think she was very special to him, perhaps he  
is her destiny.  
  
_Lex starts to walk away._  
  
**Lex** ( he mumbles ) There is something going on  
between the two of them that's for sure, but what exactly  
was it?  
  
_Clark is in his barn he sees Lana walking home and he watches her as she gets inside, then he points the telescope to the stars sees Orinthia's face and sees it slowly fading away. He hold the crystal in his hand and hears her voice echoing "embrace the beauty and power within, it's who you are"  
_  
**Clark** ( As he is looking at the crystal ) Now  
and for always. 


End file.
